


Always You

by claudeq



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Sherlock Holmes Makes Deductions, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, doceniajmy Mike'a Stamforda, przeznaczenie, wszechświat, wszechświat jest zbyt leniwy na zbiegi okoliczności
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeq/pseuds/claudeq
Summary: Kto by pomyślał, że socjopata z umysłem naukowca i zamiłowaniem do zagadek oraz samotny i nieufny weteran wojenny mogą stworzyć zgrany duet?Całe szczęście Mike Stamford.Poświęćmy mu chwilę. W końcu nie codziennie pomaga się odnaleźć i połączyć ze sobą dwie zagubione dusze, tworząc najlepszą przyjaźń wszech czasów....prawda?
Relationships: Mike Stamford & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Praca pierwotnie opublikowana na w*ttpadzie na moim koncie - klaudeq. 
> 
> W naszym fandomie jest kilka ważnych dla nas dat. Szczególny rok 1895 (alwaaaays) czy 1881, gdy Holmes pierwszy raz spotkał Watsona. Jest jeszcze 29 stycznia 2010 roku, gdy serialowy Sherlock i John się poznali — i wtedy rozpoczęła się ta niesamowita historia.
> 
> Odkąd pamiętam, uwielbiałam motyw bliźniaczych dusz, ale od jakiegoś czasu darzę go szczególnym uczuciem i sympatią. Nie było mowy, abym tutaj go nie zastosowała. Poza tym — Mike Stamford. Czuję, że jest on tak niedoceniany i kompletnie zapomniany, chociaż przecież to właśnie dzięki niemu rozpoczęła się najlepsza przyjaźń wszech czasów. Pamiętajmy o nim. Bo nie każdy bohater nosi pelerynę — czasem nosi za ciasne ubrania.

Wszechświat składa się z czasoprzestrzeni, form energii i materii. Zwykle jest definiowany jako wszystko, co istnieje, istniało i co będzie istnieć. Obejmuje całe życie i historię — to, co było i to, co dopiero ma nastąpić. Jest skupiskiem galaktyk, zbiorem miliardów gwiazd, gazu i pyłu. Wykracza poza wszelkie granice i ograniczenia. Dopuszcza się nawet istnienie nieskończenie wielu Wszechświatów, a wszystko, co może się zdarzyć, zdarza się na pewno w którejś rzeczywistości. We wszechświatach równoległych może istnieć nieskończona ilość kopii jednego człowieka, którego historia w każdym uniwersum może przebiegać podobnie lub zupełnie inaczej.

Niektóre rzeczy jednak zwyczajnie _muszą_ się wydarzyć, niezmiennie i niezależnie od wymiaru i czasoprzestrzeni.

Pewnego popołudnia tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku Mike Stamford siedział w barze „Criterion" i kończył pić swoją prawie już zimną kawę, gdy jego wzrok padł na dziwnie znajomą sylwetkę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy po chwili rozpoznał w niej swojego dawnego znajomego i asystenta w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja. Podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu. Gdy John Watson odwrócił się do niego przodem, na jego twarzy najpierw malowało się zdezorientowanie, które jednak stopniowo przemieniało się w szeroki uśmiech.

— Co porabiasz, drogi Watsonie? — zapytał radośnie, gdy przemierzali już wspólnie zatłoczone ulice Londynu. Z przejęciem wysłuchał całej nieszczęśliwej opowieści rannego – i całkowicie spłukanego – lekarza wojskowego. — Ach, biedaczysko! — zawołał ze szczerym współczuciem. — I co teraz zamierzasz?

— Szukam sobie jakiejś taniej kwatery, na którą będzie mnie stać ze swoją śmiesznie niską pensją. I jednocześnie odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy to w ogóle możliwe w Londynie.

— To doprawdy dziwne — odparł, zamyślając się na chwilę. — Jesteś już drugim człowiekiem, który mi dzisiaj coś takiego powiedział.

Doktor Watson wbił w niego swoje czujne spojrzenie i pełen nadziei spytał:

— A kto był tym pierwszym?

Mike Stamford nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Ogarnęło go jakieś dziwaczne, ale przyjemne uczucie, jakby łaskotanie od środka. Starał się to zignorować, w zamian odpowiadając na pytanie swojego towarzysza.

— Pewien młody mężczyzna, którego często widuję w laboratorium chemicznym w szpitalu. Dziś rano skarżył się, że nie może znaleźć nikogo, kto zechciałby wynająć z nim wspólnie pewne ładne mieszkanie, które znalazł, a które jest zbyt kosztowne na jego kieszeń. — Z każdym słowem czuł, jak to dziwne uczucie wewnątrz niego coraz bardziej się nasila. Może to coś z tą kawą było nie tak? Zanim zdołał spytać Watsona o jego samopoczucie, ten poderwał się, wołając uradowany:

— Och, wspaniale! Zdaje mi się, że jestem właśnie tym człowiekiem, którego szuka.

— No nie wiem... — mruknął cicho, przykładając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej i marszcząc delikatnie brwi. — Jeszcze nie znasz Sherlocka Holmesa. Może ci zupełnie nie przypaść do gustu. Jest dosyć... specyficzny. Życie z nim na co dzień może nie być takie proste.

Dziwne uczucie nagle ustało, pozostawiając jednak po sobie tak nieprzyjemne wrażenie chłodu i niemal fizycznego bólu, że Stamford sam już nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Czuł, że coś było nie tak.

— A co, masz coś przeciwko niemu? — zapytał odrobinę zaniepokojony, markotniejąc.

— Och, wcale tak nie mówiłem — odparł niemal od razu, gdy w jednej chwili uderzyły w niego wyrzuty sumienia. — On miewa trochę dziwaczne idee, jest entuzjastą pewnych dziedzin nauki, jednak, o ile wiem, to całkiem przyzwoity człowiek.

— Jak przypuszczam, student medycyny? — spytał, odrobinę odzyskując swój entuzjazm.

— Nie. Nie wiem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czym właściwie się zajmuje. Jest dosyć... tajemniczy. Wydaje mi się, że świetnie zna się na anatomii i jest pierwszorzędnym chemikiem, ale z tego, co mi wiadomo, nigdy systematycznie nie studiował medycyny. Poza tym zdaje się być księgą wszelkiej nietypowej wiedzy.

John Watson uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Spojrzał przed siebie i nieświadomie zatarł ręce. Coś wewnątrz niego kazało mu jak najszybciej zobaczyć tego niezwykłego człowieka. Intuicja, nadzieja czy może coś zupełnie innego – tego już nie wiedział.

— Chciałbym go poznać.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział, także się uśmiechając i jednocześnie czując, jak dziwaczne uczucie łaskotania i nieuzasadnionego napięcia powraca. Odetchnął cicho, klepiąc się po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Chyba się starzeje.

W tym czasie skręcili już w wąską uliczkę i znaleźli się przed jednym ze skrzydeł ogromnego szpitala. Weszli do środka, a potem przeszli długim korytarzem, przy którego końcu znajdowało się niskie, zwieńczone łukiem przejście prowadzące do laboratorium chemicznego. Łapiąc za klamkę, Watson odczuwał irracjonalną ekscytację.

Weszli do środka, a pierwsze, co Johnowi rzuciło się w oczy, były niezliczone rzędy butelek i probówek na szerokich stołach. W przestronnym pomieszczeniu przebywał tylko jeden człowiek, który w skupieniu pochylał się nad stolikiem, całkowicie pochłonięty pracą. Słysząc jednak ich kroki, obejrzał się i nagle skoczył na równe nogi.

— Odkryłem to, odkryłem! — zawołał zwycięsko, podbiegając do nich z probówką w dłoni. — Znalazłem odczynnik, który jest wytrącany tylko przez hemoglobinę, tylko przez nią i żadną inną substancję!

Mike Stamford uśmiechnął się do niego, odchrząknął, po czym rzekł:

— Doktor Watson, pan Sherlock Holmes.

— Bardzo mi miło — odparł serdecznie Holmes, mocno ściskając jego dłoń. John nieznacznie się wzdrygnął, czując, jakby przez jego rękę przepłynęła jakaś iskra. Lecz to było jeszcze nic w porównaniu z tym, co już za chwilę miał poczuć. — Jak widzę, był pan w Afganistanie.

Watson nieświadomie rozchylił usta. Przez chwilę stał tak i po prostu wpatrywał się w młodego mężczyznę przed sobą, zapominając nawet o obecności stojącego za nim Stamforda.

— Jak, u licha, pan na to wpadł? — zapytał w końcu zdumiony, ale w pewien sposób także zafascynowany i zaintrygowany.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Zobaczyłem. Nieważne. — Machnął ręką. — Teraz najważniejsza jest hemoglobina. — Z powrotem przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na trzymaną probówkę. — To najbardziej praktyczne odkrycie medyczno-prawne, zapewniam pana. Nie widzi pan, że pozwala to na stworzenie niezawodnego testu na wykrywanie plan krwi? Proszę tu podejść! — zawołał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, złapał Watsona za rękaw płaszcza i pociągnął do stolika, przy którym pracował. —Dobrze, pobierzmy trochę świeżej krwi — powiedział, nakłuwając sobie palec długą igłą i zbierając krople pipetą. — Teraz dodam tę odrobinę krwi do litra wody. Jak pan widzi, powstała mieszanka wygląda jak zwykła czysta woda. Stężenie krwi nie jest większe niż jeden do miliona. Jednakże bez wątpienia... — mówił zafascynowany, jednak John w pewnym momencie przestał zwracać uwagę na jego słowa. Dziwaczne uczucie wypełniło go od środka, a sam nagle stał się niesamowicie lekki i radosny. Był pewien, że nigdy przedtem niczego podobnego nie czuł. Nie wiedział, czym było to spowodowane, ale czuł się przy nim niesamowicie komfortowo i swobodnie. _Dobrze_ , zupełnie jakby znali się od długich lat, a nie raptem od kilku krótkich minut.

Mike Stamford natomiast nagle poczuł błogą wręcz ulgę i spokój. Wszystkie mrowienia i łaskotania ustały. Przyglądając się tej dwójce, Stamford czuł nieopisaną beztroskę i satysfakcję, choć sam nie wiedział, skąd dokładnie brało się to uczucie.

— ...a teraz mamy test Sherlocka Holmesa i nie będzie już z tym problemów — dokończył, spoglądając na niego swoimi jasnymi, błyszczącymi oczami.

— Niesamowite — wymamrotał, chociaż większość z jego wypowiedzi nie zdołał usłyszeć, zbyt pochłonięty skupianiem się na cieple wewnątrz niego oraz elektryzującej i zagadkowej aurze, jaką nowo poznany brunet wokół siebie rozsiewał, pobudzając w nim chęć poznania tego tajemniczego człowieka. — Doprawdy niezwykłe — mruknął, bardziej do siebie niżeli do Holmesa, który uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Naprawdę pan tak sądzi?

— Oczywiście — odparł, mając głównie na myśli silne odczucia, jakie zostały w nim zbudzone. Lecz sprawcy tego całego zamieszenia zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać.

— Dziękuję. Miło jest usłyszeć od kogoś innego pochlebne opinie. — Odwrócił wzrok, jednocześnie zaklejając niewielkim kawałkiem plastra ślad po nakłuciu na palcu. Z powrotem zerknął na niego i znów nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. — Mam na oku apartament przy Baker Street — oznajmił. — Myślę, że doskonale by nam odpowiadał.

— Nam? — powtórzył, podnosząc brew. Oczywiście, właśnie po to tu przyszedł, ale Holmes nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, prawda? Podobnie jak o tym, że był w Afganistanie. A jednak był świadom obu tych rzeczy. Czy naprawdę był aż tak otwartą księgą?

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza panu zapach silnego tytoniu? — spytał w zamian, ignorując zaskoczenie na twarzy Johna. — Nie będzie też panu przeszkadzać, gdy od czasu do czasu przeprowadzę jakiś eksperyment? Mam sporo chemikaliów. Zastanówmy się, co jeszcze... Ach, tak! Przeszkadza panu gra na skrzypach?

— Cóż... — odetchnął po chwili, marszcząc brwi. — Sam palę, nie mam nic przeciwko eksperymentom w imię nauki. A skrzypce, to zależy od muzyka. Dobra gra na skrzypcach jest darem od bogów, natomiast kiepska...

— Och, to w porządku! — wszedł mu w słowo, uśmiechając się. — To załatwione. Proszę wpaść tu po mnie jutro w południe, a razem wybierzemy się na Baker Street. Sądzę, że powinno się panu spodobać. Do zobaczenia, doktorze Watson!

Gdy John wraz ze Stamfordem z powrotem znaleźli się na zatłoczonych ulicach Londynu, Watson przyjrzał się wyjątkowo zadowolonemu Mike'owi i cicho sapnął.

— Skąd on, u diabła, wiedział to wszystko? — spytał, na co uśmieszek jego towarzysza jedynie się powiększył. — Skąd wiedział, że przyjechałem z Afganistanu? I że chcę z nim zamieszkać?

— Na tym właśnie polega jego wyjątkowość — odparł. — Wielu ludzi dużo by dało, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak on to za każdym razem bezbłędnie odgaduje.

— Och, a więc to tak? Tajemnica? — zapytał, zamyślając się. — To doprawdy intrygujące. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, że poznałeś nas ze sobą — powiedział, zwracając się w stronę Stamforda. — Właściwym przedmiotem badań nad ludzkością jest człowiek. A ten wyjątkowo mnie zaciekawił.

— W takim razie będziesz miał interesujący obiekt do badań — zaśmiał się. — Choć założę się, że to on dowie się więcej o tobie niżeli ty o nim. Ale powodzenia. Może wyniknie z tego coś dobrego. — Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. — Do usług, przyjacielu, polecam się na przyszłość! — zawołał radośnie, czując się nagle bardzo szczęśliwym, że mógł pomóc.

Wtedy jeszcze nawet nie był świadom potęgi swoich słów ani znaczenia tego spotkania. Zapoznania ze sobą tak odmiennych, a jednak tak do siebie podobnych i potrzebujących się nawzajem ludzi. Gdzieś we wszechświecie właśnie narodziła się nowa gwiazda, która już na zawsze miała nad nim czuwać. Która była oznaką doskonale wykonanego powierzonego zadania. Która zapoczątkowała nową historię.

Która była początkiem czegoś nowego i absolutnie wspaniałego. Była rozpoczęciem czegoś niezwykłego. Czegoś godnego uwagi, podziwu, uznania i naśladowania.

Czegoś, co jest zbyt cenne i wartościowe, zbyt potrzebne, zbyt dobre, aby wydarzyło się tylko raz. To było coś, o czym powinien dowiedzieć się każdy, niezmiennie i niezależnie od wymiaru i czasoprzestrzeni.

A przecież, jak dobrze wiemy, historia lubi się powtarzać...

Mike Stamford z uśmiechem spojrzał w londyńskie niebo, na którym dzisiaj zagościło przyjemnie ogrzewające skórę słońce, niezasłonięte żadnymi chmurami. Było wyjątkowo ciepłe popołudnie dwudziestego dziewiątego stycznia dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku, gdy siedząc na jednej z licznych ławek w parku i ze znudzeniem przeglądając gazetę, nagle dostrzegł kuśtykającego i dobrze mu znanego mężczyznę. Pomimo upływu lat nie miał wątpliwości, że człowiek, który właśnie bez słowa go minął, był jego dawnym znajomym ze studiów.

— John! John Watson! — zawołał za nim, zrywając się. Mężczyzna ze zdezorientowaniem odwrócił się do niego przodem i zmarszczył brwi. — Mike — powiedział, podchodząc do niego bliżej i przykładając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej. — Mike Stamford. Studiowaliśmy razem — dodał z uśmiechem.

— Och, Mike, tak. — W oczach Johna w końcu pojawiło się zrozumienie. — Witaj — odparł z niemrawym uśmiechem, ściskając wyciągniętą pulchną dłoń Stamforda.

— Pewnie trochę przytyłem.

— Ależ skąd.

— Słyszałem, że cię postrzelono za granicą. Co się stało? — spytał z przejęciem. Watson skrzywił się.

— Postrzelono mnie.

— Och.

Kilka minut później obaj siedzieli na wąskiej ławeczce, popijając z papierowych kubków kawę. John nieświadomie zacisnął dłoń na swojej lasce, co nie uszło uwadze Mike'a.

— A ty nadal w Barts? — zapytał wreszcie, na co Mike zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Tak, uczę młodych, takich jak my kiedyś. — Pokiwał głową. — Nienawidzę ich.

John zmusił się do uśmiechu, spoglądając przed siebie.

— A co z tobą? Zostajesz w mieście?

— Przeżyć w Londynie z emerytury żołnierskiej? Dobre żarty — prychnął, biorąc łyka gorzkiej kawy.

— Ale to miejsce dla Johna Watsona jakiego znam.

— Zmieniłem się — mruknął, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze Stamfordem, który zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

— Harry nie może pomóc? — podsunął, na co John zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Już to widzę.

— Nie wiem, to może... — zastanowił się przez chwilę — może znajdź współlokatora?

— Proszę cię, kto by chciał ze mną mieszkać? — burknął.

Mike zaśmiał się, czując, jak ogarnia go silne uczucie deja vu. Doprawdy dziwne, był niemal przekonany, że już kiedyś przeprowadzał podobną rozmowę.

— No co? — zapytał John, zbity z tropu.

— Jesteś drugą osobą, która dziś mi to mówi.

"Czy to nie interesujący zbieg okoliczności?", pomyślał Stamford, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Gdyby tylko wiedział, że we wszechświecie nie ma miejsca na przypadki i zbiegi okoliczności...

— Kto był pierwszy? — zadał pytanie, które całkiem odmieniło jego życie, choć w tamtej chwili jeszcze nawet o tym nie wiedział. Mike, czując przedziwną ekscytację, zaprowadził go do laboratorium chemicznego w szpitalu św. Bartłomieja, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że już kiedyś to robił.

Wchodząc do środka, Johnowi najwyraźniej udzielił się nastrój swojego towarzysza, gdyż gdy wśród mnóstwa buteleczek i probówek dostrzegł pochylającego się i skupionego bruneta, poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przebiega dziwny dreszcz.

— Mała odmiana — mruknął, rozglądając się po przestrzennym pomieszczeniu.

— Mike, pożyczysz mi swój telefon? — odezwał się nagle nieznajomy. — Mój nie ma zasięgu.

— Coś się stało ze stacjonarnym? — spytał, na co mężczyzna przewrócił zniecierpliwiony oczami.

— Wolę pisać wiadomości tekstowe.

— Wybacz, został na dole w moim płaszczu.

John znów poczuł dziwne napięcie, jakby był głównym aktorem na scenie i zaraz miał wypowiedzieć przed liczną publicznością jakąś ważną kwestię. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, wyrzucając ze swojej głowy takie głupie i absurdalne myśli, i jednocześnie starając się ignorować to nieustające uczucie.

— Em, proszę, użyj mojego — powiedział w końcu po zastanowieniu, wyjmując z kieszeni swoją komórkę. Jasne i wydające się dziwnie znajome oczy zwróciły się ku niemu.

— Och. Dziękuję — odparł zaskoczony, z nieznacznym uśmiechem wstając i podchodząc do niego.

— To mój przyjaciel, John Watson — powiedział Mike, wskazując na blondyna. W tym czasie mężczyzna stanął tuż przy nim i odebrał od niego telefon.

— Afganistan czy Irak?

John zamrugał szybko kilka razy, zdezorientowany. Zerknął na Mike'a, upewniając się, że się nie przesłyszał.

— Przepraszam, co takiego?

— Gdzie byłeś, w Afganistanie czy Iraku? — powtórzył spokojnie brunet, spoglądając na niego uważnie.

John nieświadomie rozchylił usta. Przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w nieznajomego. Nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że jednak już kiedyś spotkał tego człowieka. Choć doskonale wiedział, że to było niemożliwe, zdawało mu się, że już kiedyś go poznał.

Ponownie zerknął na Mike'a, który jedynie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Watson o tym nie wiedział, ale Stamford także czuł to, co on. W ciszy im się przyglądał, jednocześnie czując, jak uczucie deja vu z powrotem w niego uderza z podwójną siłą. " _To już kiedyś się wydarzyło_ ", rozbrzmiewało w jego głowie, chociaż przecież taka myśl była całkowicie irracjonalna. _Prawda?_

— W Afganistanie — mruknął w końcu w odpowiedzi, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty. — Przepraszam, ale skąd...? — Nie zdołał dokończyć pytania, gdyż właśnie w tym momencie drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się, a do środka weszła młoda kobieta.

— Och, Molly, dziękuję za kawę — powiedział brunet, oddając Johnowi jego własność i w zamian łapiąc kubeczek, który mu podała. — A gdzie szminka? — spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Rudowłosa zakłopotała się.

— Nie pasowała do mnie — odpowiedziała cicho.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. — Mężczyzna odwrócił się do nich tyłem i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy szerokim stole. — Teraz masz... za małe usta — dodał, biorąc łyka kawy.

— Okej — przytaknęła, zrobiła to jednak tak cicho, że John nie miał pewności, czy stojący kilka metrów dalej brunet ją usłyszał. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym bezszelestnie opuściła pomieszczenie.

— Lubisz grę na skrzypcach? — odezwał się znowu, gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły. John podniósł brew.

— Słucham?

— Kiedy myślę, gram — wyjaśnił, nie patrząc na niego ani na Stamforda, który z każdą chwilą uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. — Czasami milczę całymi dniami, wtedy bywam nieznośny... Przeszkadza ci to? Współlokatorzy powinni znać swoje wady — dokończył, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Ty... ty powiedziałeś mu? — zapytał zdumiony, zwracając się do Mike'a, który pokręcił głową.

— Ani słowa.

— Kto mówi o wspólnym mieszkaniu? — Wbił swoje spojrzenie z powrotem w nieznajomego.

— Ja — odparł, jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie. — Rano wspomniałem Mike'owi, że trudno mi znaleźć współlokatora, a teraz przyprowadza znajomego, który wrócił z misji w Afganistanie. — Mówiąc to, zarzucił na siebie długi płaszcz i szybkim ruchem zawiązał wokół szyi szalik. — To proste.

— Skąd wiedziałeś o Afganistanie?

— Mam na oku ładne mieszkanie w centrum Londynu — odparł w zamian, ignorując jego pytanie i zmieszanie na twarzy. — Razem będzie nas na nie stać. Spotkajmy się tam jutro wieczorem. Przepraszam, muszę lecieć, zostawiłem bat w kostnicy — powiedział szybko, wymijając go.

— To wszystko? — zawołał za nim.

— To wszystko... _co?_ — Cofnął się dwa kroki, stając przed nim i chowając dłonie do kieszeni swojego płaszcza.

— Ledwo się poznaliśmy i już mamy ze sobą zamieszkać?

— Czy to problem?

John prychnął cicho.

— Nic o sobie nie wiemy, dopiero się spotkaliśmy. Nie znam adresu, nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywasz.

I wtedy stało się coś bardzo dziwnego – brunet wbił w niego swoje jasne oczy, a Watson poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie prześwietlał jego umysł w każdą możliwą stronę. Czuł, jak elektryzująca aura, która otaczała mężczyznę, przechodzi na niego, nie pozwalając mu oderwać od niego wzroku. Czuł się tak, jakby ten nowo poznany mężczyzna wiedział o nim dosłownie wszystko.

Jak chwilę później się okazało, niewiele się co do tego pomylił.

— Wiem, że jesteś lekarzem wojskowym odesłanym z Afganistanu z powodu obrażeń. Potrzebujesz pieniędzy, masz brata, który martwi się o ciebie, ale nie poprosisz go o pomoc, ponieważ nie akceptujesz tego, że jest alkoholikiem. Niedawno odszedł też od żony. Twoja terapeutka uważa, że kulejesz z powodu zaburzeń psychicznych, możesz ją pochwalić i dać podwyżkę, bo ma rację — wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Chyba tyle wystarczy na początek, prawda?

John stał jak zamrożony, podczas gdy brunet podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Zanim jednak wyszedł, jeszcze raz zerknął na niego.

— Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, adres Baker Street 221b — powiedział, po czym mrugnął do niego z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. — Na razie!

John przez chwilę wpatrywał się jeszcze w drzwi, za którymi niejaki Sherlock Holmes zniknął. To imię i adres rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie dziwnie znajomo, chociaż przecież słyszał je pierwszy raz w (tym) życiu. Nie mógł ich wcześniej znać. Prawda?

W końcu przeniósł swój zdumiony wzrok na Stamforda. Ten w odpowiedzi pokiwał głową.

— Tak — odparł rozbawiony. — On zawsze jest taki.

Już za niedługo John Watson na nowo miał się przekonać, dokładnie _jaki_ jest Sherlock Holmes.

To samo miasto, choć inne epoki. Ten sam człowiek, choć jednak zupełnie inny. To samo uczucie. Tak samo ważne. Bo choć wydarzenia te dzielą setki lat, bratnie dusze zawsze się odnajdą i na nowo rozpoczną historię.

We wszechświecie nie ma miejsca na zbiegi okoliczności. We wszechświecie nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Jeśli coś ma się wydarzyć, wszechświat dopilnuje tego i zrobi wszystko, aby dokładnie tak się wydarzyło. Niekoniecznie jeden raz.

Czasami jest to jakieś niespodziewane zdarzenie, czasem usłyszane bądź wypowiedziane słowo, czasem tylko jedno spojrzenie. Czasem coś, co na początku wydaje się negatywne, nieoczekiwanie może stać się pozytywnym. Czasem z pozoru nieistotne wydarzenie może się okazać zwrotnym punktem w życiu, które już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

Czasem szczęście może przyjść z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Jeśli tylko wszechświat tak zapragnie...

Ich historia jest zapisana w gwiazdach. Niesamowite dzieje Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona — bratnich dusz, najlepszych przyjaciół wszech czasów. Ich silna i nierozerwalna więź jest w stanie pokonać nawet inny czas i wymiar, śmierć i życie, przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. W nieograniczonym wszechświecie nie istnieje taka siła, która mogłaby ich rozłączyć i rozdzielić. Bliźniacze dusze zawsze w końcu się odnajdą, niezmiennie i niezależnie od wymiaru i czasoprzestrzeni.

Sherlock Holmes i John Watson już na zawsze i nieustannie będą razem. Stali się jednością, stałą, niezmienną i niezależną. Czymś, co się nie zmienia i nie ulega zniszczeniu i żadnym wpływom. Czymś, czego nie można już sobie wyobrazić oddzielnie — istniał tylko _Sherlock i John, Holmes i Watson_. Razem, od wieków i na wieki.

A nad nimi zawsze już będzie czuwała jasność, która ich połączyła i zapoczątkowała niesamowitą historię. Jasność, cichy anioł, gwiazda na Ziemi, dzięki której zawdzięczamy to wszystko. Jasność, która za każdym razem pomoże odnaleźć się zagubionym duszom. Jasność, która przegania mrok i ciemność. Jasność, która prowadzi przez życie, aż do konkretnego punktu. Jasność, która była i będzie, od zawsze i na zawsze. Jasność, która jednak pozostała w cieniu jedynej w swoim rodzaju więzi połączonych dusz. Jasność, która patrzy i widzi. Jasność, która jest i żyje, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swojej mocy. Jasność — to zawsze była właśnie ona.

 _Jasność_ — Mike Stamford.

**Bo to zawsze byłeś właśnie Ty.**


End file.
